1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a process for the control of thread provision in a warp knitting machine comprising a computer to which pattern data and fabric take-off values were provided, and an arrangement for the control of the thread provision means of a warp knitting machine comprising a computer to which pattern data and fabric take-off values are providable.
2. Description of Related Art
Processes and pattern arrangements of the foregoing type are known to the art and are disclosed in Ketenwirk-praxis 2/90, pages 8 and 9. In that system pattern data and fabric take-off values are fed to a computer, which then determines the necessary sequences and thread lengths for each guide bar. The purpose of the present invention is to indicate a means by which the thread provision values may be simply and exactly determined.
In DE-PS 2435312, the warp knitting machine has a pile sinker bar, which is displaceable by one needle space.